


Wade Through the Hours of Cold

by itsallonfire



Series: Your Love is Sunlight (Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kyalin - Freeform, like seriously, this is borderline disgusting, you will in fact need a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallonfire/pseuds/itsallonfire
Summary: Lin enjoys a calm morning off of work with her wife.Winter ATLA Femslash Week Day One Prompt: Kisses
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Your Love is Sunlight (Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Wade Through the Hours of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short offering of disgusting fluff for the first day of Winter ATLA Femslash Week :)  
> (The title for this is from the song "Promise" by Ben Howard, which I highly recommend listening to. It's lovely.)

The promise of a day off of work washed over Lin like the most pleasant waterfall as she blinked herself awake. Save for the minor anxiety at the thought of Mako advising the detective squads by himself, Lin sighed in relief and took a moment to appreciate the light softly illuminating the room. It was rainy -- all the more reason to stay in -- and the window glowed with a hazy slate blue that draped each surface in a comforting silver. 

The unconscious body beside her stirred slightly. Rolling to her back, Lin found Kya curled around a stray pillow, hand balled up in front of her nose. Silvery hair was strewn messily around her pillowcase. Her mouth hung open the slightest bit.

As Lin briefly debated between getting up to make coffee or remaining in the warm sheets for a bit longer, Kya shifted again and barely extended her arm so her fingers brushed against Lin’s elbow. The touch was enough for Lin to smile involuntarily and turn to drape an arm around Kya’s waist and press a slow kiss to her forehead.

“Good morning,” Lin whispered. She dragged her thumb lazily over the skin of Kya’s hip, where her shirt had ridden up in the night. 

The rain pattered gently against the window in the silence. The morning coziness of the duvet and sheets had added a warm sweetness to both of their bodies and it made Lin’s hard-working morning morale melt away mercifully.

Kya only hummed and leaned into the warmth of Lin’s body.

“You look so pretty,” said Lin, still too heavy with sleep to keep her thoughts from forming into words. 

Kya smiled sleepily, closed eyes wrinkling at the corners, enjoying the slow love being pressed into her skin. 

“Good morning,” she mumbled with a small glance up at her wife. “Sleep okay?”

Lin pecked the corner of her lips and hummed an affirmative response. 

Kya lifted a heavy arm to wrap around Lin’s shoulders, welcoming their bodies to press together. Lin frequently slept free of coverings on her torso, enjoying the free-floating feeling of cotton on her skin. It was a welcome change from her constant seismic vigilance. 

Lin brushed her fingers up along the dip of Kya’s spine, a warm plane of smooth skin that shifted the slightest bit as Kya breathed. The waterbender sighed in contentment against Lin’s neck.

“Your skin is so soft,” Lin murmured. “And you smell pretty.”

Kya breathed out a chuckle. “Quite the softie this morning, I see.”

“I’m always a fucking baby for you,” Lin said. “You know that.”

“Mmm, and I love it.” Kya looped her arms around Lin’s waist so she could pull herself in tight, chest fitting in against Lin’s stomach comfortably. “You’re  _ my  _ baby.”

Lin smiled to herself. “Yes, Kya.” She ducked her head down to kiss Kya’s hairline.

“You need to get up?” asked Kya, with a hint of hopeful sadness in her voice.

“Day off,” Lin reminded her, tone weighed down with her descent into sleepiness again. “I can stay here with you for as long as I want.”

A soft kiss was pressed to Lin’s shoulder. “Perfect.” Kya adjusted her head before falling silent again, her small exhales resuming to warm the skin of Lin’s collarbone.

Grinning one last time, Lin let herself fall back into sleep alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting (hopefully) daily to this series for this week! I hope y'all enjoy my take on these prompts!


End file.
